


Moon

by Michiimee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Levi likes it, M/M, Modern AU, coffee shop AU, doesnt work, eren tries to deny his feelings, smut in the first chapter omg, steady build, they eventually bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiimee/pseuds/Michiimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I been thinking that i think too much<br/>And I can't sleep but I can dream of us<br/>And I've been seeing shit like horror cuts<br/>Its burning down, I gotta drown this out<br/>And you said you need me to let this go<br/>But it's who I am or am I just losing it<br/>Cos you said jump and I went first<br/>But falling's always been my downfall<br/>------------------<br/>Eren's completely hung up on a man who's started visiting the coffee shop where he works. He doesn't know how to handle the new and strong onslaught of emotions he hadn't felt in so long. He wasn't ok with this. With the mess of his last relationship, Eren knew this was bad. But can Eren really suppress his feelings for the stranger he knows basically nothing about? (other than he likes caramel lattes) Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, first time actually posting a work on here! Exciting! I've had this account for so long but I've never posted stuff. Which I wanna start doing since I have hoards and hoards of fanfics stockpiled on my laptop and phone. I'll probably incorporate a lot of those little drabbles into this multi-fic since they're basically all Ereri. I'm gonna try and update once a week, sometime during the week hopefully since my weekends tend to be a little hectic. But anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this cuteness!

Eren had worked at 104 Coffee for almost 2 years now, and some days he hated it more than others. This was one of those days. A woman stood in front of him, her age-spot ridden hands planted firmly on her hips. "Why can't I use this gift card here?" She fumed, waving a Starbucks gift card in front of his face.

    "Ma'am, we can't take Starbucks cards, it's a separate company from us, there's a Starbucks just down the street if you want to go there." He explained    Her eyes squinted more. "I want to speak to your manager! This is unacceptable."    " The store owner is out of the country for a few months, but I can give you a discount on a drink if you'd like." Eren offered, not really caring if she took it or not. This was the third unreasonable customer that day and he had only been open for 30 fucking minutes. He knew he didn't suck that badly at his job, for crying out loud.     "Fine, I'll take a medium decaf coffee, two sugars." _You complained over a two dollar drink_.. Eren thought, rolling his eyes as he turned to make the drink. Once done he took her money she left quickly. The next person walked up, and Eren plastered on a fake smile as he took their order. The morning rush was starting to pick up and he desperately needed his other coworker, Ymir, to show up.•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 6 hours laterAll Eren wanted right now was to get home and eat the leftover pizza that was waiting for him in his fridge. Thankfully Ymir had shown up right before things got hectic and they worked smoothly together. He wished she'd be there for the rest of the day, but Eren knew that she was done her shift soon, and he would be left alone again till he closed 4 hours from then.    Working the entire day at the café was starting to wear the poor boy down, but rent had to be paid and he needed more cash. And grumpy people who couldn't wait a little longer for their latte wasn't helping his temper. He took a deep breath, glancing over at Ymir who was diligently taking order after order, bless her soul for being able to handle the insane amount of people. He was extremely happy to have her in the store that day. "Large carmel latte, Eren." She called, watching momentarily as the brunet grabbed a mug from the shelf.

     "Got it!" Carmel Latte.. He hummed, getting started on the drink. The brunet was fast to finish the drink, rushing to the pickup counter and shouting at the steadily growing group of people. "Large Carmel latte!" He shouted into the shop. Usually they'd bring the drinks to the customers staying, but with a crowd like this there was no time. He immediately started the next drink, looking up to see the person reaching for their drink. A gorgeous raven haired man stepped forward, a pale hand wrapping around the cup Eren was holding mere seconds ago. They made eye contact for a beat before the man looked down at the mug, a simple leaf design in the foam, he gave an impressed nod before walking away. leaving the barista slightly taken aback by the stranger. A throat being cleared from Ymir brought Eren out of his trance and he quickly went back to taking orders. 

  
    30 minutes later the lunch rush had finally passed and Eren leaned against the counter, bringing his hand up to wipe away the small beads of sweat making their way down his forehead. Ymir took the spot beside him, handing over a glass of water. He thanked her before they fell into a comfortable silence, appreciating it, save for music playing over the new speakers Eren had recently installed.

    It took a lot to convince the owner of 104 Coffee, Hannes, that music would be good for the shop.The brunet was surprised Hannes even agreed, considering the ancient age of the man, but he couldn't complain when the older man allowed Eren to set up a speaker system throughout the small shop. An auxiliary cord found a home on the back counter, which Eren would plug his phone into and play a wide variety of playlists."Well I'm off for the day Eren, have fun with the rest of your shift." Ymir was already untying her apron as she walked into the back."Lucky. Have fun on your date." He said, starting on wiping down the counters.    Ymir smirked as she walked back out and towards the door. "Oh I will, don't die out here."

    

    "No promises, I might be dead by 5." He said sarcastically. He waved her off before continuing wiping the counters, the only company now was the music playing through the shop.

    Yup, still thankful he installed those speakers. _As_ he cleaned he hummed along, starting to sing quietly to the music. " _I wanted you to be the reason I close my eyes_  
 _But i can't sleep_  
 _And oh god I wanted to be your high_  
 _But everything I said it went unheard_  
 _And everything you saw with eyes straight_ _blurred_  
 _Became_ _our_ _downfall_ _"_ A throat was cleared from behind the brunet and he jumped around, cheeks quickly turning red in embarrassment. Eren didn't even know what to say as he stared at the attractive man from before. "Can I get another latte?" The raven finally spoke, deciding to ignore the baristas singing. Even if it was beautiful, not that he would admit it.Eren nodded furiously, taking the empty ceramic cup from his grasp. Eren wished that their fingers would brush together, as cliche as it sounded. But alas the mug was in his hands then, no contact with the raven made.  _I_ _need_ _to_ _start_ _some_ _kind of_ _conversation_ _.._ Eren thought, chewing his lip nervously as he made the drink. He was usually pretty damn good at talking to the customers, Hannes and his coworker's had said so. But the way this man was staring at him.. It made him want to hide, like the piercing silver eyes were inflicting wounds on his back. "So, uh," he hesitantly started, "is it your first time here?" He asked eyes trained on the machine in front of him.  
.  
    The other man was silent for a second. "Well you haven't seen me before have you?" Fuck. This was going downhill so fast.    Eren turned and set the half full mug on the counter. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. "Ah, I guess. I'm used to asking that to customers I haven't seen before."    He looked up to see the man raise a brow. "Am I just a customer to you?"   "Wh-what, no.. I uh I mean-" Eren spluttered before being cut off.    "I'm kidding, don't look so constipated." Eren flushed a deeper red, stepping away to steam the milk. "What's your name?" The man suddenly asked.    "Oh, uh it's Eren." The brunet seriously appreciated the weight of starting a conversation being lifted off his shoulders. "What's yours?"    The raven paused for a moment. "Levi." He answered, watching as the barista poured the milk into his mug, forming a beautiful crosshatched markings on top before adding caramel to define it more. "You're good at that." Levi said, not really complimenting just stating a fact.    Eren meekly thanked him, pushing the cup over on a saucer. In a daze Levi picked up the mug, curtly nodding before heading towards the table he was at before    What the _fuck_ just happened?•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•    The rest of the day went fairly well. Levi left half an hour after their conversation, no words being spoken between each other again. But as he cleaned the table, Eren discovered a 10 dollar bill on the surface, a note on blank paper under it. _Don't_ _look_ _like_ _you're_ _about_ _to_ _shit_ _yourself_ _so_ _much_ _._ Gee. Thanks. The brunet rolled his eyes, stuffing the ten and the note in his pocket. What was this Levi's deal anyways? He was strange with how blunt he was, but for some odd reason Eren didn't have a huge problem with it. What was _his_ deal, though? He met so many customers just like him. Why was this one _so_ _damn_ _different_ _._ Was it the jet black hair and sharp silver eyes? Or how he talked? Fuck this customer and fuck his god damn fascinating features.    Eren had done a pretty decent job of keeping Levi out of his head, focusing on the customers that slowly trickled in before he closed up later that evening. The barista decided that 12 hour double shifts sucked. Especially being alone for most of it.When Eren finally got home he collapsed on the couch, cold pizza in hand and TV remote in the other. He sat there comfortably for an hour or so till he trudged off to bed, tiredness seeking to overcome his consciousness. But as his head hit the pillow, a certain raven haired man slipped into his thoughts.Eren didn't sleep much that night. _So I been thinking that i think too much_  
 _And I can't sleep but I can dream of us_  
 _And I've been seeing shit like horror cuts_  
 _Its burning down, I gotta drown this out_  
 _And you said you need me to let this go_  
 _But it's who I am or am I just losing it_  
 _Cos you said jump and I went first but_ _falling's_ _always been my downfall_ •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• _Eren sat at the edge of an unknown bed, his hands fisted into black sheets. A wanton moan escaped his lips as an insanely pleasurable feeling spread from his crotch. Finally he looked down, revaluing in the sigh of Levi kneeling in front of him, palming the growing bulge in his boxers. Seconds later the raven looked up, his eyes lust blown and half open._  


_At that point Levi wasted no time in darting his tongue out and licking the already wet part of the fabric. The brunet jolted at the feeling, his eyes screwing shut again. Levi took the chance to pull Eren's now fully erect cock out, giving it a long hard stroke. He smirked a bit at the brunet when he whimpered out._

 

_Eren clasped a hand over his mouth, stifling the moans. Just as his hand was there though, Levi was reaching up and pulling his hand away. "Let me hear you, Eren." The raven whispered against the sensitive skin of his hipbone. As to Levi's wishes, he cried out as the older man bit down, leaving a bright red mark. "Good boy."_

 

_As of right now, Eren's brain was a jumbled mess, and the words he did manage to come up with died in his throat as as Levi practically devoured his body._

 

_A new wave of pleasure shot through him as he felt the head of his cock press against the back of Levi's throat. "L-Levi, fuck.." He moaned out, feeling a familiar heat pooling in his gut._

 

_He dug his teeth into his lower lip, a hand flying into the dark head of hair in front of him._

 

_Eren's vision started to blur as he got closer to the edge, waves of pleasure washing over him. But as Levi went to speak next, a loud blaring alarm sounded instead of his heavenly voice._

 

Eren woke with a start, sitting up in bed all to quickly as he tried to regain his senses. Great, now he was dreaming about the man. Grumbling he got up from the bed, heading towards the shower to rid himself of the built up frustration. 

 

As annoyed as he was though, the brunet couldn't deny he wanted it to happen again, this time for real.

  

   

 


	2. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's officially obsessed

Eren hated what Levi did to him. He had only met the raven-haired man a week ago and now keeping him out of his thoughts was nearly impossible. He hadn't even  _seen_ the man in a week, yet every fucking captivating feature of his kept invading his thoughts; most of which wouldn't be considered appropriate. Over the past week there were multiple instances where his mind drifted to Levi at work. And with that came suppressing a boner until it went away or taking a quick "break" to the restroom. Thankfully he was doing well keeping Levi out of his mind today.

 

The brunet leaned against the back counter, phone in his hands as he shuffled through the music. ' _fuck today'_ he thought, staring out at the empty cafe in front of him. Even though it was a Monday the cafe was dead. The morning and lunch rushes weren't even the usual struggle. People flowed in at a steady pace, and he was able to complete orders quickly on his own. Which he couldn't really complain about. Now that the rushes had passed though, he was more than willing to shove his head into the coffee grinder. 

 

Eventually his mind spaced off as he scrolled through Facebook, abandoning the good employee facade of not being on his phone. Connie had tagged him in some dumb meme, which Eren promptly responded with a "Fuck you" and a side-eye emoji. Classy. That went on for as long as it could be entertaining until the doorbell chimed.  _Finally._

 

The brunet shot up from his place on the counter, immediately spouting a "welcome to 104 Cafe" to the newcomers. But as he laid his eyes on who walked in his breath caught in his throat. Levi. He was finally back (and still looked like a fucking god). Eren had to calm the blood rushing to his cheeks (and his dick) as Levi walked more into the shop. 

 

"I don't give a rat's ass about what Nile wants. He's a slimy bitch and can shove that big cheque up his ass." Only then did Eren notice the  tall blond man standing beside Levi. The two both wore black suits, the only difference being the dress shirts and ties they wore. Levi had a black dress shirt on, a deep maroon tie paired with it. The dark colours of the cloth made his strikingly pale skin stand out. The blonds was more conventional, his attire was a dark blue tie and a plain white shirt underneath. But regardless, they both looked stunning. 

 

Once Levi finished his rant Eren hesitantly greeted the two. "Welcome back, Levi." The brunet smirked, liking the way his name sounded on his tongue. When Levi only grunted in response he turned to the taller man. "And hello to you, first time here?" Eren asked. 

 

"It is, yes. Levi here told me this place, and i quote: 'didn't look like a bunch of dogs shit everywhere' so it seemed good enough to check out." Eren tilted his head in confusion. Ok. Weirdest compliment about the shop he had ever gotten. The man laughed a bit before introducing himself. "I'm Erwin by the way." He stretched his hand over the counter, shaking Erens in a firm grasp. 

 

"We're here to get coffee, Smith. Not make a business deal." Levi commented, finally stepping up to order a caramel latte. Again. Eren made a mental note of that. Wait, why should he even care? 

 

Before Eren could dwell too much 'Erwin' spoke up. "Ah, right, excuse me." He scanned the menu for a second before ordering an americano. He paid for the drinks with a few bills, refusing the change the brunet was to give him. He left the two to talk, getting started on the drinks. Since it was the easiest, he finished the americano first, setting the mug on the counter with a saucer. Once finished Eren grabbed another mug for the latte. "So, Eren, how long have you worked here?" Erwin asked.

"It's getting close to two years now actually." He said, focusing more on the machine in front of him rather than the conversation. Need he remember who was behind him. 

 

"Thats quite some time. I'd guess you like it then?"

 

Eren though for a moment. "Yeah, I do." He took the partially filled mug and set in on the counter, stepping away again to steam the milk. "I work with a lot of friends I know from high school, so we all work well together. And the store owner, well, I basically grew up with him around." He smiled fondly, talking about his work life a bit more before the conversation died out. He added a dot of chocolate to the steamed milk, slowly adding the liquid to the mug and turning it in his grasp, creating a simple spiral of chocolate in the foam. He set the now full mug on its own saucer, taking a toothpick and dragging it multiple times from the edge into the centre of the drink. 

 

He pushed the drink forward slightly, grabbing a cloth to wipe where he had spilled a little. Erwin looked at him a little awestruck. "That was impeccable. You have skills, Eren."

 

The brunet flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, thanks. Its nothing much though." He said truthfully. Sure, he was good at latte art, but thats what working 1 year and 10 months at a cafe did to you.  Plus it wasn't like he could make money (or a career for that matter) off of it. 

 

"Don't sell yourself short, kid." Levi spoke up, catching Erens gaze with his and holding it. "Thats fucking art, be proud of it." The brunet stared a the raven, dumbfounded. Erwin seemed just as confused too. Apparently this wasn't something Levi did often. 

 

He thanked him before distracting himself with cleaning. The two men took their drinks and sat at one of the tables near the windows, specifically one of the tables closest to the register. They continued their lengthy conversation about business for quite some time, Eren understanding none of it. Save for the hefty amount of swearing from Levi's end. 

 

20 minutes passed and eventually they were getting ready to leave. Or at least Erwin was. He carefully stacked all of his papers and put them in his briefcase, Levi now pulling out a laptop from his messenger bag. They both said their goodbyes, Erwin leaving the cafe quickly. Fuck. Eren and Levi were both alone now. Eren didn't really know what to do so just like before he grabbed his sketchbook and set it on the counter, flipping to a non-Levi filled page. Okay, maybe Eren had slightly obsessed over the mans physical features over the past week. And considering said man was no more than 7 feet away, drawing him was a bad idea. 

 

The only sounds in the cafe now was the typing of Levi's laptop, the scratching of Eren's pencil, and the indie music playing. After a while Eren reached into his bag again, finding the photograph he was supposed to draw for one of his drawing classes at Sina University. Once he found it he stared at it for a few moments. The photograph was an old Polaroid of him and his family in front of their house. They were so happy back then. Eren was 10 and they had just moved to Sina from Shigashina, the small town which Eren grew up in. The photo had been taken a month after they moved in, Eren grinning wide and sandwiched inbetween his parents. They were all so blind, Eren thought. Little did they all know, his dad was about to leave them three year later out of the blue. It had destroyed his mom. She was devastated for months, and in turn it destroyed Eren to see his mom like that. But eventually they both grew stronger, and they moved on without his dads presence. 

 

"Oi, stop zoning out." Levi abruptly stated, snapping his fingers. The barista jumped back, clutching the Polaroid to his chest.  Levi glaced down to the photo briefly. "You're a bit young to have a Polaroid don't you think?" Eren eyed the photo.

 

"What no, besides, this things like 12 years old." He clipped the photo carefully onto the inside of his sketchbook.

 

Levi let out a low chuckle. "Were you even born then?"

 

"Considering I was in the photo, I'd say yes." He retorted. Fuck, where was this anger coming from? He glared at the photo before closing the book. Maybe he shouldn't have brought the photo out, the reminder of his dad just made him so upset. Levi's hooded eyes rose a bit in response to the edge Eren's words held. At that moment the brunet realise how much of a twat he was being. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

 

He was about to word vomit an apology, but Levi cut him off. "Touchy subject." Eren winced slightly but nodded, averting his gaze to a spot on the counter that looked really interesting. "Want to talk about it?" The brunet looked up surprised. 

 

From what Eren knew, Levi wasn't the type to "talk about" stuff that bothered people. Considering how Erwin reacted to when he complimented Eren's latte art earlier. "Why?" He asked, confused out of his mind. "You hardly even know me."

 

Levi was silent for a moment. "Cause I don't like that look on your face." He stated, only making Erens face heat up. 

 

"You know nothing about me. I know nothing about you. We're practically strangers." 

 

"And I don't give a shit about strangers. But you're different. So take it or leave it." 

 

Eren breathed out heavily. "Ok, fine. But not here. Not now." Last thing he needed was a customer coming in on him in an absolute mess. Fuck, Levi was technically a customer. He didn't even want to see Levi outside of the cafe, let alone confess his life story. 

 

"Ok, I'll come by when you're done work and you can tell me then." Christ, this man was persistent. 

 

"I don't know you!" Eren exclaimed. 

 

Levi's eyes narrowed "Then lets get to know each other." 

 

 


	3. Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly being asked on a date is hard. And so is avoiding the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW its been a month since I last updated! I apologize, work got hectic and I had no time to write. Regardless, chapter 3 is here! I'll try to get #4 out soon, here's to hoping life is chill for a little bit longer. But ANYWAYS, our boys are finally gonna go on a date!!

Eren was in disbelief. Sure, Levi was attractive, he couldn't deny that. but something, something in the back of his mind was screaming that this was a bad idea. That this could only crash and burn. Could he even _trust_ the man with his life story? Hell, only two of his friends really knew the whole thing, and that's because they lived through it with him.

 

     The raven on the other hand? He had known Eren for a solid week. This was the longest conversation they had even had, and they hadn't even been talking for more than 5 minutes at this point. The brunet voiced his concerns. "I don't know you, how can I even trust you?" He tapped around on the POS in front of him, trying to keep his shaky hands busy. "It's not a particularly easy story to tell." That wasn't a lie, the thought of even telling it to someone made his stomach do backflips. 

 

     Levi opened his mouth, getting cut off by the door chiming as someone walked in. Two teenage girls walked in, chatting loudly over each other. The shorter man glanced over his shoulder at them before producing a card from his pocket and sliding it over to the brunet. "Just think about it." He huffed out. Before the girls could get to the counter he spun, retreating to his table to pack up his laptop and leave. 

 

     Eren tried to calm down, breathing deeply as his eyes flashed down to the business card on the counter. He had half a mind to immediately toss it in the trash and forget about it, but he reluctantly slipped it into his pocket. That was something to deal with later. Now he had two excitable teenage girls staring at him expectantly. 

 

     By the time the two were happily sipping on their iced lattes as they left, Eren felt his heart sink a little once he saw Levi was gone. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the small card, scanning his eyes over it. The front was simple and white, black and burgundy lettering with the company name, location, and Levi's contact info. According to the info Levi's work was just down the street from his shop, and that the business was L&E Recon Corp. Eren had no idea what the company even did, but he had seen the building before, a massive building covered mostly in glass that had impressive achitecture which made up the front entrance, a tasteful clash between old roman cathedrals and modern design. The building had always caught his eye, but now a man working inside was way more interesting. He flipped the card over, finding another number scribbled onto the back of it. No other words accompanied the numbers but Eren assumed it was his personal number. He groaned and slipped the number away as he rushed to finish closing up the shop. 

 

     It took a solid 10 minutes to close before Eren hurried out of the shop and around back to his beat up Ford Escape. Once inside he let out a loud groan and banged his head against the steering wheel, Levi was going to be the death of him. 

 

     The drive home was fast thankfully. 104 Coffee was located a ten minute drive away from his 15 story apartment. For the past year of his life, Eren shared the space with his childhood best friend, Armin. They had known each other since Eren moved to town and were inseperable since. So it came to no surprise that the two got a shitty little apartment together. Admitidely the first month was hectic for the two men. They had to get used to each others living habits, and both had their pet peeves about each other. But after the first month they got into a comfortable system of dealing with each others shit. 

 

     Eventually he pulled into the parking garage, finding some relief in seeing Armin's parking space empty. The other must have been staying late at the university. Eren parked next to the empty spot, excited now hat he had the chance to be alone for a little while. Before exiting the car he sent Armin a quick text, asking when he'd be home. It wasn't because he wanted jack-off alone time, (maybe just a little) but he needed to think about Levi, he needed to make his brain and heart come up with some kind of understanding about the man. Because right now, the two were playing tug-of-war with his emotions.

 

     On his way up to the 11th floor apartment, the phone in his pocket buzzed. He removed it, checking the new text on the screen. 

 

_Armin:_

_Yeah, gonna be late, meeting with the club_

_received 4:08_

Soon after another one popped up. 

 

_Armin:_

_I'll be home by 7 or 8 at the latest. I'll bring pizza_

_Received 4:09_

That meant a possible four hours alone. He wasted no time in leaving the elevator to make the short trek to his apartment door. Eren jammed his key into the lock, pushing the door open. Once in he abandoned his backpack by the door, jacket discarded along with it. His shoes were kicked off on his path to the kitchen, tripping hazards now in the middle of the hallway. He hummed as he stared into the fridge, trying to decide on a snack. Of course there wasn't a whole lot to eat. There was questionable takeout, nearly expired vegetables, and a shot ton of sauces.  _Why did they have so much fucking sauce?_ He made his decision and grabbed a bottle of cheap beer, deciding he'd just eat the food Armin was bringing home later; there was no way the blond was gonna eat an entire pizza by himself anyways. 

 

     Eren sat on the sofa for what seemed like hours, mulling over his intrusive thoughts of Levi. And by mulling he really meant frustrated grumbling and trying to distract himself but failing miserably. There was no denying it; Eren was a fucking mess. He hadn't felt this way about someone in so long. Sure he had dumb high school crushes, and he dated the odd guy in college, but he hadn't felt this feeling before. The feeling of his heart leaping into his throat every time Levi set foot in the coffee shop, how his very confident self was reduced to a bumbling mess under the ravens intense gaze, or how his mind would flick back to Levi every time his brain wasn't occupied with something. Like the Netflix show he was trying to watch, which was proving futile in successfully distracting him. Eren whined and shoved his head into his hands. _Maybe I do like him after all..._ Finally there was some kind of admittance to his feelings.

 

     But there was still one problem. There was no way in hell he could tell Levi his life story. Maybe after a few months of dating- _wait what? Don't think that far ahead, Jaeger._ He scolded himself. He needed to think about the present. About how Levi was expecting a call, most likely today, with the brunets response. Which, mind you, was still up in the air. The business card in his pocket now weighed like a ton of bricks, He reached down and tugged the card out, staring at the neatly written number on the back. Later, he'd call later. For now he set the card on the coffee table, Levi's writing facing down.  


  
Silence filled the apartment for a few moments, the only sounds being Erens not so steady breathing. Eventually the sound of a key attempting to unlock the echoed through the apartment. _Wait, did he even lock the door? Probably not._ Admin pushed the door open, sighing at the sight of Erens mess. "Eren! Stop leaving your shit everywhere! Im gonna trip and die one day thanks to you." the blond called, shoving erens shit to the side. Armin wandered into the kitchen, setting the pizza box on the island. Strangely, Eren wasnt immediately devouring the meal already.

 

     Eren mumbled a "sorry', having taken to scrolling through instagram.  _Maybe Levi had an instagram._ Right, because drawing and thinking about the man obsessively wasn't creepy enough, his brain wanted to stalk the man on social media too. Not like Levi would have social media anyways, he seemed to professional for that; and too old.

 

     Oh god, what if Levi was way older than himself? Thats basically sugar daddy status. But the man looked no older than 30. He clung onto the hope that wasn't the case. _Not like that'd stop him anyways._  


 

     "Eren?" Fuck was he zoning out? He left his phone on the coffee table and padded over to the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. Maybe Armin could help him with his dilemma? If anyone could give good advice, it was Armin. Not to mention he would be the least judgmental out of his friends. Armin eyed him suspiciously as he set two plates on the counter and opened the pizza box. "Are you okay?" The blond asked. "You seem.. off. No offense." 

 

     Eren hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Yeah I'm- actually I don't know." He admitted. "Say, hypothetically, someone starts coming into your work and weirdly flirting with you, and then the second time you talk with them, they demand to know your life story." He halted himself before he could word vomit his current situation. 

 

     The blond listened as he divided the pizza and took a couple slices onto his plate, stopping abruptly at hearing someone digging into Erens personal life. "Wait, what? Is this happening at the coffee shop?" Eren nodded while grabbing a few pieces of pizza himself. "Thats really odd, Eren, who is this guy anyways?"

 

     To be frank, the brunet hardly knew who Levi was. The man was still a huge mystery. "All I know is his name's Levi and he's built like a fucking god." Eren put his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. "I'm terrified to trust him but like, holy shit Arm, I want to. I want to so badly."

 

     "Eren.. Do you like him?" Armin asked, staring intently at his friend. The latter raised his head, emerald eyes meeting blue. With a hesitant nod, a low 'yes' slipped from his mouth. He didn't know how to explain the happiness bubbling in his stomach when he said it, but it felt good. And he wanted to keep feeling this feeling. Armin started to grin wide, circling the island to give Eren a side hug. "I'm so happy for you! Of course I have to meet this guy, and I don't really trust him yet either, but wow. Eren, you haven't liked someone in what, a few years?" Armin gushed excitedly, smiling more as Erens face got bright red. 

 

     "Armin! Shut up!" Eren half heartily tried to pry his friend off of him, eventually succeeding and escaping his grasp to break away to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of beer for them. Eventually they dropped the subject, talking about their respective days before falling into a comfortable silence as they watched TV on the couch. 

 

     By the time the two had turned in for the night Eren felt much, much better. Talking with Armin had lifted the weight off his chest considerably, although the anxiety of explaining everything to Levi was still rooted deep in his gut. Thankfully there was alcohol in his system to suppress his remaining worries for a little while longer.  

 

 

  
Eren hadn't called Levi yet, and the comfortable feeling he had felt was now a fond memory. The panic he was feeling a few days ago was back, the weight that was lifted off back and even more crushing than before. Each time Eren looked at the business card, which hadn't moved since the first day he got it, dread would fill him. What if Levi was pissed that he didn't call? What if he ruined his chances of getting anywhere with the raven? 

 

     Two shifts had gone by at the cafe, Levi not showing up for either of them. As much as the brunet appreciated the extra time to think, he couldn't help the intrusive thoughts that Levi decided Eren wasn't worth waiting for so damn long. No, that couldn't happen. The card was in Erens hand then, his fingers tapping the numbers into his phone. He brought the device up to his ear and leaned back against the couch as he waiting for the raven to pick up. He drummed his fingers against his thigh in an attempt to suppress his nerves. The phone rang for a few moments before it was answered. "Hello?" A gruff and annoyed voice spoke. The brunet hadn't even thought about what to say in the midst of his burst of confidence. "Oi, this better not be a prank." 

 

     That finally forced Eren to actually say something. "Hey Levi, it's Eren." He started, cringing at how on edge he sounded. 

 

     "It's about time you called, I thought you died." Levi mused, boredness still dripping from his voice. "What took you so long?"

 

     "Yeah sorry, life got a little busy.." He lied. There was no way he was telling Levi just how much of a wreck he was. 

 

     "How busy can a college students life get?" Levi asked. 

 

     "You'd be surprised, if you saw the amount of assignments I've been given." Eren stood up from the couch and padded over to the kitchen, deciding food was probably a viable option at this time of day. 

 

     On the other end of the phone Levi heard the familiar sound of an oven being turned on, a bag rustling soon after. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

 

     Eren held the phone up to his ear dumping a bunch of hot pockets onto a tray. "Making hot pockets." He could hear Levi facepalming over the phone.

 

     "You even eat like a college student." Levi grumbled, deciding he wasn't going to let that cute body of Erens be taken down by Hot Pockets. "Don't even think about making those, Eren give me your address I'm picking you up and showing you what good, unfrozen food is."

 

     "Wait, what? Levi I-" Eren stammered before being cut off.

 

     "Save it, just let me take you out to dinner." 

 

     Eren leaned back against the island counter, staring at the frozen, high in calorie meal that was waiting to be cooked. Yeah, he wouldn't mind a fancy meal. "Meet me at the coffee shop in 30 min." 

 

     

 

     

 

     

     


End file.
